Our Life Is Not A Movie Or Maybe?
by Ainokki
Summary: Miley and Nick fall for each other, too bad Nick already has  a girlfriend. Ashley is head over heels for Joe, who's in love with Miley. Also Joe and Nick are bestfriends. Will there ever be Niley?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Life Is Not A Movie, Or Maybe?**

_He had a girlfriend for a year whom he loved very much.._

**Shows Nick and Selena laying on couch cuddling with each other.**

_She was easy to fall in love with, but she hardly found any of her friends interesting in that way._

**Shows Miley awkwardly hugging one of her best guy friends.**

_Could one weekend away with friends change their lives for good?_

**Shows Nick and Miley smiling to each other while sitting and leaning against a big rock.**

_And what happens when they get back home?_

**Shows Selena crying on Nick's bed**

_**Starring:**_

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

_She didn't even speak to her best friend anymore, she never wanted any harm to anyone._

"_**Please just stay away from him?" Selena pleaded to Miley**_

_She promised herself she would never fall for her friend again._

"_**And I promised I wouldn't fall for someone who already loves someone else, but I guess we don't always get what we want, huh?" Ashleý sadly smiled to Miley**_

**Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas**

_Everything was fine with Selena before Miley came along, but now fine just didn't seem enough._

"_**Nick at some point you will have to choose between them." Ashley told Nick**_

_And is doesn't help when he finds out that his best friend loves Miley too._

"_**She's the only girl I ever wanted and now you have to have her too?" Joe asked**_

**Demi Lovato as Demi Torres**

**Asley Greene as Ashley Pickler**

_As her old friends weren't there to hold her together, Demi and Ashley listened to her trough it all._

"_**You know we are there for you whatever happens, no matter if anyone else thinks you did something wrong, right?" Ashley hugged Miley as the three of them were sitting in a park together**_

"_**I thought our lives were a mess before, but oh boy was I wrong." Demi mentally hit herself as she thought about the things that had went down the previous weeks**_

**Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas**

He never thought he could love anyone else like he loved Miley.

"_**Maybe if you opened your eyes you could see something amazing right in front of you!" Ashley shouted at him**_

_**and**_

**Selena Gomez as Selena Russo**

"_**Why is this all happening to me? Isn't there someone else that life could hate for change? You can't just leave me like this." Selena begged Nick to stay.**_

"_**What if Nick actually likes her?" Demi asked Selena**_

**Guest Starring:**

**Mandy Jiroux as Miley bestfriend**

**and**

**Brandi Cyrus as Miley's sister**

AN: So what did u think? Should I write this? Also if I do write this, Demi and Joe never dated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"_**I know this isn't what I wanted, I never thought it come this far, Just thinking back to where we started and how we lost all that we are."**_

I stared at the ocean, it looked so peaceful at this time of morning. It was 7 am and everyone else were sleeping but I couldn't sleep anymore. Every time I closed my eyes I would see his face, and every time I saw his face I remembered how it felt like to kiss his soft lips.

This weekend was supposed to be fun and cozy get together for me and my friends. We were supposed to have amazing time and forget all the school work and other life while we were here. I guess most of my friends did do that, but they were clueless to what happened between me and Nick.

If I could, I'd go back in time and never do those things. I was scared, because I didn't know what I was feeling, I suppose I didn't want to find out, I was afraid of what might be there.

I wish I could just leave now, I don't want to feel this bad. I want to get away from them, all of them. To bad I was stuck here with them for the rest of the day.

**Our Life Is Not A Movie, Or Maybe?**

School had started the last week and we all wanted to get away from it, it was the senior year for a few of us, so this would be the last weekend of crazy, careless fun, before the finals.

I was in the car with my friends. Jake was driving and Demi sat in the front seat, me and Ashley were back, goofing around and taking stupid pictures. Ashley and Demi were my new friends, we didn't know each other so well, but we could already tell we had a lot in common. Oh yeah and there was the thing that Ashley and I used to date the same guy, that's why we weren't friends before, but all that was past us now.

The car was slowing down as a sign that we had arrived. I gazed outside to see this amazing old wood house. It looked perfect, something that you would see in a movie. It was our friends summerhouse, which his parents kindly let us use this weekend. Little did his parents know how much partying would go down there.

We got out of the car and started to carry our bags and food inside. We chose our rooms and changed some clothes, before starting to party. I chose to wear black skinny jeans and grey hoodie. I didn't put any makeup on, because after all it was only my friends here and I didn't have any guy to look good for.

"Oh here you are babes!" Demi smiled and walked in to our room with Ashley. They sat down to Demi's bed and gossiped about something nonspecific.

"So Miley, do you feel awkward?" Ashley asked me and I wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Ehm, why would I?" I smiled at her with my confused smile.

"Well because you know, Joe, Oliver and Pete are all here? And it's not a secret that they all fancy you." Ashley laughed.

"Ughh, it's so annoying. I mean I love Joe, but just as friend, he's like a brother to me. And let's not even talk about Oliver and Pete!" I threw a pillow at Ashley.

"Dude, chill." Demi said and got up from the bed and walked to the window. Our friend were sitting there, drinking already. "I hate how lovey dovey Nick and Selena are, I mean c'mon people, you don't have to eat each others faces everytime you see each other!" Demi snapped.

She had a point, ever since they started to date each other last year they were always together and seemed like the worlds happiest couple, sometimes I wished I could have something like that. Nick was one of my best guy friends, he used to date my best friend and I had always liked him as a friend, he just is one of the good guys. Though I hardly ever see him without Selena these days.

"Talk about chilling.." Ashley laughed at her friends antics. "So what about we head downstairs, because well.. it seriously isn't party without us." The girls laughed, and agreed to join other downstairs.

**Our Life Is Not A Movie, Or Maybe?**

The night was fun, at first we spent time at the beach, but when it got cold we moved inside. I sat with Nick and joked about something stupid, as we always did. Suddenly hugged me and whispered to my ear how happy he was to have me as a friend. I smiled at him and agreed, we were perfectly comfortable with each other. It was one of those friendships where you didn't need to try at all, everything just came naturally.

As Selena walked to the room Nick let me go, obviously because he didn't want Selena getting jealous about us. Well that'd be just stupid if you asked me, because we were just friends.

Demi was choosing the song so I was getting ready to dance, that was our thing. Our friends didn't really do dancing, or it took a while to get them dance. The song coming from the speakers was Shakira's Waka Waka and I got excited and started to dance. Soon everyone was dancing and I found myself dancing with Oliver. At first it was awkward, but it got more awkward every second going and I hoped someone would save me from the situation.

Then someone pulled me from my hand and turned my to face them, it was Nick. She pulled me really close to him. I smiled and reached to whisper to his ear 'thanks'.

**Our Life Is Not A Movie, Or Maybe?**

I woke up the next day, feeling a bit hangover. I saw Demi still sleeping at her bed, but saw Ashley nowhere. Her bed looked untouched, so I thought she must have slept somewhere else.

I walked downstairs and saw Nick, Jake and Ashley drinking coffee and talking about something. I greeted them and took myself a cup of coffee, wishing it would take my hangover away.

"Oh babe, you look horrible!" Jake laughed at me and I pouted at him.

"Shut up Jake, I can't help it if I'm not a morning person." I smiled

"Don't worry Miles, you look as beautiful as ever, obviously Jake doesn't know what horrible means." Nick comforted me and once again I thought what did I do to deserve a friend like him, he was awesome, he always made me happy.

**Our Life Is Not A Movie, Or Maybe?**

As they day went on, we made lunch for everyone and just spent a fun day, playing games, talking, sleeping, just relaxing. Some of us were getting ready to start partying again, as it was 7 pm already and I started to make me a drink as well.

It was an interesting night. First everyone were just starting, then a few guys were getting really drunk, so they passed out quite early. At some point it started to rain as crazy and Demi got this crazy idea to to dancing in the rain half naked. And we all joined her, it was so much fun.

At 2 am some guys and Selena were sleeping, but rest of us were still listening to music and talking. We listened to some old songs and everyone just had memories from those songs and people were getting really soppy.

I looked at my friends, once again I was happy to have them around me, but I also was feeling quite down. Nick looked at me with a look that asked if I wanted to talk, and we went outside to talk. We sat down and leaned to this big rock that was blocking the view, so our friends didn't see us from where they were.

"Do you remember, like three years ago, when everything was so easy?" Nick asked me suddenly.

"Easy? What do you mean with that?" I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"Well when it was just me, you, Mandy and Joe? Everything felt so easy back then, I knew exactly what I felt and I didn't need to question myself so often.."

"Those were the times.. how do you question yourself now? I thought you had all figured out?"

"I do, most of the time. But this weekend, I don't know.. It's just that every time I look at you I feel this stupid urge to hug you and I don't know.. Ugh, never mind." He looked away from me as I started to wonder what he just said. I intertwined our hand and smiled at him. My hand tingled from where his hand was touching mine, something that had never happened before. I looked at our hands, trying to figure out why it did that now.

"Nick, you really are one of my best friends, I don't want to ever lose you." I pecked his cheek and started to get up. He got up as well and we looked at each other a while. As I was turning around he took my hand and pulled me close to him, just like yesterday when he saved me from Oliver.

This time was different though, this time I felt him closed. I was able to feel his breath, and I smelled his perfume. He pressed his soft lips against mine. Our lips were perfectly made for each other, we moved in the same pace and he used just the amount of tongue that I liked. As I started to pull away he looked at me, and I saw the quilt in his eyes.

The guilt in his eyes made me realize, that I just kissed my friend, my friend who happened to have his girlfriend in the building next to us, sleeping peacefully. I looked at him, fighting the tears and ran away. I didn't went to the other anymore, I just climbed back to my room and straight to bed. When I was safely there, under the covers I finally let myself cry.

_**AN: okay so there you go, chapter two. remember to review :) xx love Aino**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Before I fall too fast**_

_**Kiss me quick**_

_**But make it last**_

_**So I can see how badly this will hurt me**_

_**When you say good bye"**_

I didn't want to open my eyes, I could feel him next to me, but I was still afraid that if I opened my eyes he wouldn't be there anymore. I was able to feel his breathing against my skin and smiled to the memories of the night before.

I knew I'd end up hurting, but that was just the way I worked. Every time thing started to go too well, I had to find something that could possibly ruin everything for me.

Yes he loved Miley, and even the thought killed me inside I still gave my heart to him, I still made myself vulnerable. Miley was everything that I wasn't, she was nice to everyone, smart, funny, she was such a great singer, and well she actually did well in everything she tried. Not to mention she was one of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I could ever compare to her.

I felt him stroking my cheek and opened my eyes and found him smiling at me. I smiled back and the moment felt perfect.

**Our Life Is Not A Movie, Or Maybe**

"Ughh, it's so annoying. I mean I love Joe, but just as friend, he's like a brother to me. And let's not even talk about Oliver and Pete!" She threw a pillow at me. Of course she would say that. I knew she didn't do it on purpose, but somehow she wrapped all of the boys around her fingers. And no, she didn't like it, but I still couldn't feel anything but jealous for the attention that she gained.

I didn't care about Oliver or Pete, they were whatever. I however hated that Joe couldn't let go of his love for Miley. I hated the look on Joe's face when he looked at her, he never looked at me that way. I guess I'm not the kind of girl you fall for, but I want to be that for him.

These feelings I felt for Joe were all new to me, I didn't admit them at first, but it was clear he wasn't just a friend to me. We kissed once, but it only left us feeling awkward, maybe because I knew he loved Miley. And at some level he knew that I liked him, but he would never say it out loud.

**Our Life Is Not A Movie, Or Maybe**

I sat outside alone, I was pretty drunk and felt really bad about myself. I knew it wasn't healthy to love Joe, but I couldn't help it. His smile made my knees weak, the way he started to mumble when he got nervous was adorable. He never would admit it but he was quite insecure about himself but I found it totally likable. And even though he never said he knew that I really knew him, I guess it made him feel even more insecure, because every time he felt I got too close to him, he would put on this defensive side, saying that I don't know him.

I watched trough the window as Joe and Demi were dancing to some pop song, I didn't like. I wasn't like them that way, I didn't like pop music, and dancing really wasn't my thing. Still at that moment I wished I could've been there holding Joe's hands and moving at the same pace with him.

Soon Joe walked out of the door and sat next to me.

"What's up babe?" He smirked at me, little did he know that smirk of his made my heart melt and hands shake. "You look so sad, sitting here all alone."

"I'm fine Joe, just a little confused, that's all." I tried to avoid having this conversation with him. Actually I avoided him, because I didn't know how long I could take bottling these feelings inside of me.

"C'mon Ash, you know you can tell me." I loved the way he persuaded me to tell him what was bothering me.

"Well, I think I might like this guy." I looked him into the eyes, "but the problem is I know he doesn't feel the same way about me." I found my hands really interesting now.

"Ash, any guy would be so lucky to have you. If you tell yourself he doesn't like you before you've even asked him, it's never going to work out." Maybe he was right, I should just take the first step, make a move and try.

I leaned in to kiss him, to make my move. But as my lips reached his he backed down quickly.

"What are you doing?" He almost shouted.

"You said to me yourself that I should make the first move." I whispered as tears started to pour from my eyes.

"I didn't know you meant me.. you know that I have someone.." He watched trough the window as Miley jumped on a couch with Demi. That look in his eyes broke my heart every second more and more.

"You know you don't have her.. She's not yours to have."

"You don't know that. I've loved her for so long at some point she will see me and she will know what she is missing." It sounded like Joe was trying to convince himself that.

"Maybe if you opened your eyes you could see something amazing right in front of you!" I shouted at him, tears were now burning my cheeks and I couldn't watch him any more. I just ran away from him, if he couldn't see that I was right in front of him, then I didn't need him in my life.

I went straight to my room, I was so thankful I had decided to sleep alone instead of sharing room with Demi and Miley. I was sleeping alone in wing that had windows in three walls and I was able to see the ocean from it. I curled up to my bed and let the tears fall. I hated my life.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Joe asked with his apologetic voice.

"Why? So you can rub it in my face how much you dislike me?" I snapped. I didn't want to see him right now. I felt humiliated, but as usual Joe didn't listen to me, but walked in and sat next to me. He caressed my cheek with his fingers and wiped away my tears.

"Hey, don't cry." He whispered.

"I feel embarrassed. I just want to be alone." He looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"C'mon don't be like that, you know you want me here. I'm sorry for the way I acted before." He was so close right now, his nose was almost touching mine and I could feel his breathing on my skin. He was drunk, I could smell it from his breath. He usually didn't drink, so I wondered what had made him drink tonight.

We stayed there for seconds, I was afraid to move and waited for him to do something. Then I felt his lips on mine, slowly moving against mine. He moved on top of me and added some more passion to the kiss.

The moment was perfect, it was everything I ever wanted. But I couldn't shake away the feeling that he was only doing it because he was drunk. He'd rather have Miley in my place. He wouldn't want to be with me, there was nothing that could change that.

But this was only for one night, I could allow myself enjoying his company this night. I knew I'd end up hurting myself, probably he'd never want to see me again. He'd say something like 'you took advantage of me while I was drunk'. But maybe it was worth it, maybe having him next to me for one night, feeling his kisses on my skin was enough. Even if the price was losing him forever.

**Our Life Is Not A Movie, Or Maybe**

I woke up the next morning feeling unusually relaxed. I felt his arms around me and it made me feel comfortable. I knew that in the end he would hurt me, but there's still was that little hope burning inside my chest being hopeful that maybe this time I could get my prince Charming.


	4. Chapter 4

_I can feel what you have inside? What you lie to yourself. Look into my eyes cause you have it all, you know it too so why don't you, do something about it, baby don't deny, would you even try break the wall to face it all, what can I do for you to believe me?_

_I can see the shine, the shine in you, I can see it in your eyes, so why don't you do something. I can see the shine, I can see the shine in you. I can see it in your eyes, so why don't you do something._

_You won't lose it baby don't be afraid there will be a day when it's too late. You say that you don't believe in love but love is already in you. Don't wait too long there will be no sign, cause deep inside of your mind you want to. Am I wrong, I don't think so. Tell me what can I do, for you to believe me?_

Our life is not a movie... or maybe

I heard people making breakfast downstairs and growned because I wanted to sleep. I tried to get some more sleep but couldn't. I felt my head banging and was afraid to open my eyes. I opened my other eye and felt the brightness hitting me straigth away. I gazed at Miley's bed seeing it empty and wondered where if she had already woken up. I went sleeping earlier then her and Ashley so I didn't know if she had slept at all.

Soon I heard someone opening the door and saw Ashley and Miley coming in. They jumped on a couch not saying a word.

"Good morning to you too." I smiled to them and they answered to me with some devious glares. "Soooo.. what happened last night after I went to bed?" I tried again to make some conversation.

"Nothing much, just the same as before, you know." Miley told me but something said to me that it wasn't the whole truth. She looked like she had been crying, her eyes were swollen and red and she wasn't her smiley self.

"Yeah if you and your usual same contains Nick and Miley licking each others faces and Joe acted all weird and slept next to me, but yeah." Ashley blurted out sarcastically.

"Wait what?" I was totally out of it, what the hell had happened last night. "You? And Nick? Whoa. What about Selena?" She was his girlfriend after all, where had she been. "And what happened with Joe, Ashley?" The information was hitting my head, but I couldn't completely understand it. And they both sat there not saying a word. "Please someone just tell me what's going on." I stared at the two of them wanting some answers. "Fine if you don't tell me, I'm going to ask Selena." Selena and I used to be super close, but when I started to hang with Miley and Ashley our friendship had changed a bit, we weren't as close anymore. Before Miley and Ashley wouldn't have told me about Nick and Miley kissing, I think. They should know how important Selena was to me. But there was something that told me not to tell Selena.

Miley was the first one to spill. "There isn't that much to tell, I fucked up." She looked at the ceiling.

"Yes, but how, when, where, why, where was Selena? C'mon give me some details." I was eager to find out how things had gone to such different direction from where they were before I went to sleep.

"After you had gone, and Selena too. We just, kinda, I don't know.." She sighed. "He wanted to talk with me and then it just happened." I looked at her, not quite believing her. This was it? No epic love story with tortured angst filled details. No drama at all? No this was just dull. I was the one to love the drama, I have to admit I was kind of disappointed.

"And? What happened, was it amazing? Did you talk about it? Where are you now, are you like an item or what?" I asked trying to get at least something out of her.

"We are just friends, and for what happened after it I just ran away. I just feel so crappy right now, I can't believe I did that." She pleaded.

"I can't believe he did that, like you well, ah, I really can't understand all this... Ashley would you like to tell me something?" I asked.

"It was nothing.. I kind of told.. nah.. You know I'mma go outside for a while.." She said and left the room. I looked at Miley and quickly ran after Ashley.

Outside I saw her sitting on a rock and followed her there. "So what's up?" I asked and she smiled with bit sadness in her eyes.

"It's nothing." She said and kept smiling. It was a smile that told me that she was blaming herself for whatever had happened."

"C'mon Ash, you know that I know you better than that. What did that boy do now? Why should I kick his ass this time?" I laughed and se cracked a laugh as well.

"I'll kick his ass myself, why thank you though." She smiled at me and poked my arm. "I told him how I feel about him. But he still loves Miley." She said playing with her hair and looking at her feet.

"Oh baby.." I said and wrapped my arms around her. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? He's not worth it.."

"I don't know, I guess there's just something terribly wrong with me, always self-destroying myself." She laughed. Ashley was the kind of girl who always had everything figured out, she knew what she did what she did, when had her way with the words, but even if she knew she was going down, she still kept going, keeping her head up high. Or at least it was very rare that she would show her weakness to anyone, even if she told about things that happened to her, she always seemed put together and strong about it.

I kept her wrapped around my hands, hugging her and looking at the

old summer house. "Can't believe this weekend's over, and well to tell you the truth I'm kind of hoping this was one of those "what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" kind of places, think about all the drama that will go down if anyone hears about these things."

"Well none of us is going to speak, so how would it get out." I nodded in agreement. Maybe our group of friends would be alright and nothing bad would happen.

We went back inside and Ashley went to look for Miley while I walked into the kitchen. I saw Selena cooking eggs and bacon for the boys and forced a smile on my face. Fuck would this be hard, how could I not tell her?

"Demi hiya! Do you want some breakfast?" She smiled to me her innocent smile and pecked Nick's cheek, who was hugging her, his hands wrapped around her waist. I glared at Nick, how fucked up was he? Acting all normal with Selena while doing what he did last night with Miley? I just didn't understand men.

"Yeah thanks Sel." I frowned and shook my head, sitting down to the table. These guys were my beast friends, but sometimes I just wondered did everyone else's friends mess their up the same way mine did? I still loved them to death.

All I thought about packing up and getting into the car was that the upcoming weeks and months would definitely be interesting.

**Author's note: there ya go mari&carita 3 puspus, next chapter will be from nick's pov and the one after that from joe's or it'll change between them. yup. that'll be intersting enough, cause i have no idea what went trough their head muahahaha. puspus**


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes, seeing this gorgeous brown haired girl lying thee next to me. She was sleeping and smiling in her sleep. Sometimes I wondered if there was anything more beautiful in the world, because this seemed pretty perfect here. It was perfect, until I remembered. Remembered of me messing up, doing something I wasn't supposed to. I did something so horrible, that if she ever found out it would ruin her and I hated myself for that.

I tried getting up from the bed, but she turned around and put her arm around me, so I couldn't move. I was just left here with my conscience looking at this pure and innocent creature. Why did I have to do something so stupid, to get myself in this mess?

"Selly" I whispered to her ear and soothed her hair. She smiled but didn't open her eyes. "Selly, I know you are awake." I laughed and she opened her amazing brown eyes and looked straight to mine.

"I know, but I wan't to just be here, please." She pleaded and I couldn't say no to her.

"Fine then." I said and pressed my lips against her forehead and she wrapped her hands tighter around me.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." I hid my face to the crook of her neck. I was the luckiest man alive, and I messed it all up, just because of some stupid thing I did while I was drunk. And with Miley? She was my best friend, for God's sake.

**Pictures Of You**

I gazed at her there smiling and laughing with her friends. A week ago, I went and kissed another girl. I let my lips touch someone else's than hers and it was killing my by now. No one knew, or at least, no one but her and me I think. I ruffled my curly hair and sighed, I didn't know what to do.

"Hi Nicky." I heard a girl from behind me calling me and turned around to see Demi giving me a glare that could kill. I gave her a nod, but she didn't stop glaring. "I know what you did last weekend." My heart skipped a beat and I tried to read her face, tried to know what she was talking about. She couldn't know, she just couldn't. Miley wouldn't tell anyone, she didn't have that close girlfriends. Well I guess now she had, but still. Demi was Selena's friend. What if she would tell her?

"I don't know what you are referring to." I simply said and sat to the couch next to me.

"Oh I think you know very well mister. And for what I think, I think you are an ass." She snapped and sat down next to me.

"What am I suppose to do? It was a mistake." I looked down at my hands. I think it was a good thing that Demi knew, she would tell me what to do, she would know.

"I think you should talk with Miley, talk the thing trough. But the first thing you should do though, is tell Selena. Look I don't know if you told anyone and I don't care. For all I know not a lot of people know about this, but Selena should know. She should hear it from you, before someone else is going to tell her." She said and looked at me.

"I can't tell her, it would ruin her, ruin us." I told her but she just shook her head.

"Nick you don't understand. If you don't tell her today, I will." My heart dropped when I heard her say that.

"You wouldn't.." I tried but I already knew her better than that.

"C'mon Nick, you know me and you know very well that would." She laughed and jumped off the couch to go talk with other people. Leaving me alone once again, thinking about the things I shouldn't have done and thing I know should. How the heck was I suppose to tell Selena that I did such a horrible thing to her? I just didn't know how, but I knew I had to do it, if she heard it from Demi she would hate me for the rest of her life.

"Selly, can we talk?" I asked as I wrapped my hands around her while she was talking with her friends.

"Sure baby, what is it?" She smiled at me with those brown puppy eyes, I hated myself so much.

"Alone?" She gave me a weird look but nodded and followed me to an empty bedroom.

"What's up?" She smiled, not a worry in her tone. Gosh she was so clueless, so happy, and I was going to bring her down. But I had to do it, I needed to get this of my chest. I couldn't keep lying to her.

"I need to tell you something, and you're not going to like it." I sighed and sat down next to her, taking her hands to mine.

"You aren't breaking up with me are you?" She joked, but I could hear a little fear in her voice now.

"No! No nothing like that." I quickly corrected and thought about ways to tell her what had happened. "It's about last weekend.." I started again.

"What about it?" She asked, curious.

"I did something bad, something I really regret." I said and studied her eyes, trying to see a change in them.

"What?" She asked and looked away from me, but she knew, I know she knew. She might not knew what actually happened, or whit who but she knew what kind of bad I did.

"I kissed Miley." It was as simple as that. Nothing else, we kissed.

"You kissed Miley?" She asked, to make sure she heard right. I saw a tear in her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. "Why would you do that?"

"I was drunk, we both were and it was a mistake." I told her as it was. I didn't tell her how amazing the kiss was, how I had frogs jumping in my stomach when we kissed or how it sent electric shocks to my whole arm when she touched my hand. It was a mistake and I regretted it. If I could wipe it away, I would.

"It was a mistake?" She asked again.

"Yes, and I hate myself for it. And I understand if you hate me now, but you need to know that I love you, so much." I pleaded to her. She nodded and looked down.

"I don't know what to think. Are you sure it didn't mean anything?" She looked at my eyes and I nodded. "Then there's nothing to worry about? It was just a kiss, right?" She forced a smile to her face. How could she be like that? She should hate me, break up with me, never want to see me again. But instead she was understanding, forgiving and nice. Just like she always was. "It was just a kiss." She whispered, like she was trying to make herself believe it too.

"Just a kiss." I agreed and hugged her. But something in me said otherwise.'

Author's note: again with these short chapters... next one will be longer! I promise. How did u like it? Review?


End file.
